


A Lazy Day Indoors

by Cassiopeia13



Series: The Adventures of Loki on Midgard [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: February 2014The Avengers are off fighting the latest foe threatening Earth's inhabitants so Peter decides to educate Loki on modern pop culture. He's decided Loki needs a movie education - a moviecation.





	A Lazy Day Indoors

Out of all the superheroes of Earth that Loki had met over the few months living on Midgard, he could say with complete and total honesty that Peter Parker was his favourite. The kid had a natural charisma and general aura of good that even Loki couldn’t outright dismiss. It helped that the kid was amazingly smart and picked up new concepts and scientific theories with ease. As soon as Loki had explained pocket dimensions and how they worked scientifically, Peter had come up with his own mathematical equation to make it work without the use of seiðr and the kid was only 12. Loki liked him instantly. 

When not in school, Peter would help the little guy down on the streets taking care of petty crimes and making his neighbourhood safer. He wanted to make a difference on a smaller level while still maintaining his GPA and friendships outside his superhero extracurricular activity. It was impressive and honourable and Loki vowed to help Peter anyway he could whenever Peter needed. Loki watched him, knowing other than Stark, the other Avengers seemed to dismiss Peter for being so young. But to Loki, he was far more interesting a companion than any of the adults Thor hung around. While his outlook on life rivalled Thor’s optimism, it came from such an innocent place that Loki found he couldn’t bring himself to sneer at it, and the two had formed a strange but enjoyable friendship. 

It was just as well since Loki found himself in the position of babysitting one stormy Saturday while the Avengers were tracking down some stolen alien technology that threatened Earth. Because everything the Avengers were involved in always seemed to be something that was going to threaten the planet. Earth was nothing if not an exciting place to live; even Loki had to admit that. 

“Alright, Mr. Loki,” Peter announced walking into the common room carrying two large bowls of food and balancing another on his head. It looked ridiculous but also impressive that he hadn’t dropped anything. The spider child placed the bowls of chips with salsa and dip on the table for the two to share, though Loki wondered how the two of them were supposed to consume so much food especially after the pizza arrived. Shrugging, he waved his hand over the table and added drinks - the non-alcoholic kind. “When the pizza arrives, let’s walk down and get it this time, instead of you teleporting it directly here. I think you scared the last guy half the death.” 

Loki’s lips quirked up as he remembered. They’d gotten the call from security in the lobby that their pizza had arrived and rather than going down to get it, Loki had simple teleported the money down and the pizza up. The security footage showed the delivery boy almost passing out from startlement. It had been pretty hilarious though no one else seemed to think so. He shrugged but acquiesce, “if you insist. So what is it we’re doing while the others are off smashing things?” 

Peter grinned and flopped down beside him, using his web to grab the remote off the entertainment centre and bring it forward; Loki could appreciate someone using their powers for menial tasks. “Today I’m starting you on your movie education - moviecation. If you’re going to live on Earth, you should understand pop culture references.” 

“If I must,” Loki sighed, quite put-upon but in truth, he was looking forward to seeing what Peter had picked. “So what are these movies that I should understand?”

Turning on the TV and flipping to their movie selection, Stark had about 10,000 movies downloaded to his mainframe, took only a second as Peter navigated the menu with ease and familiarity. “Well, first we’re going to start with a Disney movie. I think you’ll like it. Then, we’ll watch the middle three movies of Star Wars.” 

“The middle three? What happened to the beginning?”

“You have to watch them out of order the way they were filmed. One, two and three weren’t as good as four, five and six,” he explained settling on a movie called Lilo and Stitch. The cover art had a little girl, dark skinned with a blue dog looking creature that was clearly not a dog. 

The animation was simple, but well put together, and Loki could see the details added to make the story plausible. The council meeting at the beginning where they spoke of the alien who was locked away looked so similar to council meetings Loki had attended that he had to laugh. The woman reminded him a bit of his mother, strict, but merciful and knowing how to do her duties well. He smiled to himself as he continued to watch. 

They had just gotten to the scene where the alien was about to fall into Midgard’s oceans when security rang up saying the pizza had arrived. Loki raised a hand to teleport but stopped, startled when Peter grabbed his wrist. It was strange, someone else touching him who wasn’t Thor; most of the other Avengers kept clear of him as much as possible. He blinked at the spider child but said nothing and Peter just smiled at him, not caring in the least he was holding Loki’s hand.

“You said you wouldn’t,” Peter reminded him. He let go and bounced off the couch, doing a flip over the back and landing on his feet. “Come on! You have cash right?”

Loki sighed but got up, much slower and pulled down on his t-shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles. The jeans and Tshirts he’d taken to wearing were still strange for him, but it did help him blend in. “I do,” he assured before following, grabbing the $20s off the table as he went by. “The elevator is slow. I could teleport us down, we get the pizzas in hand and then teleport us back up.”

Peter paused in the doorway and looked up at him then shook his head. “It always makes me queasy.” Loki frowned at that, his teleporting shouldn’t make anyone queasy, but he said nothing and followed the teen into the lift down to the bottom floor. They paid, got their pizza and were back upstairs in less than 10 minutes. 

Already Peter was pulling out a slice of cheesy pepperoni and happily biting into it before they’d even gotten back to the common area. He hummed around the cheese connecting from his mouth to the pizza in his hand and Loki couldn’t help laughing. The trickster handed Peter a napkin then took up his slice, biting into it and sighing as the flavour of garlic and cheese burst over his tongue. For whatever else he had to say about Midgard, he had to admit that they had a fantastic selection of foods. 

“This alien better survive,” Loki grumbled as he sat back on the couch and tucked a leg under his bum. He shifted until he was comfortable, a plump pillow at his back and one leg on the table, something Stark always complained about, which just added to the enjoyment of the position. Peter flopped on the other side of the couch, sprawling with a second slice in his hand and the remote to turn the movie back on. He didn’t answer the trickster’s comment.

Through the entire movie, Loki sat riveted to the screen, watching as Stitch fell to Kauaʻi and realized he had no way to get off. He laughed when the truck driver ran him over, and the dogs in the kennel were too afraid to go near him, but Lilo immediately took to him. He laughed again when the little girl wanted to pay for Stitch but had to borrow money from her older sister to do so. “I did that once to Thor,” he whispered not wanting to disrupt the movie but feeling the need to make the comparison. “It wasn’t a dog, of course, and we were a little older, but I wanted to buy mother a present only had no currency with me.”

“Did he give it to you?” Peter asked, grabbing his sixth slice of pizza, and handing another to Loki who happily took it. 

The prince chuckled and nodded. “Of course, I was quite adorable as a child. We were only seven months apart in age, so it wasn’t quite like this, but yes, very similar. We were on Vanaheim for their yearly solstice party, and I wanted to purchase a journal for my mother with a beautiful leather bound cover. But I wanted to buy it, not let him buy it… Actually, that scene was almost word for word the one we had on Vanaheim.” 

At the restaurant scene, he frowned when Stitch ate the dessert and Lilo protested but laughed when he tried to give it back. As the movie continued, Loki alternated between frowning and chuckling at the antics of Stitch and Lilo. He thought it was smart when Stitch built a block city to destroy, letting out his destructive nature in a way that didn’t harm anyone. It was a lot like how Thor handled him on Earth, allowing him an outlet, but making sure it never went too far. At times it got stifling, feeling like he was being managed, but other times, usually when he was flinging insults at Stark or eating Rogers' pancakes on Saturday mornings, he felt like he truly belonged. 

The movie was relatable in a way that a cartoon movie about an experimental animal shouldn’t have been. Two sisters who loved each other but were so different and didn’t know how to relate to one another and an entity predisposed to chaos thrown together and trying to make their lives work. While he and Thor didn’t have an alien dog to worry about, they were two siblings trying to figure out how to exist with the other. “Ohana,” he whispered, “a good word… a good phrase.” Peter didn’t say anything but glanced at him while Loki watched the end of the movie, biting his thumbnail. "Ohana means family, and family means never being left behind, or forgotten," he whispered to himself. 

In the end, everything worked out in a way that reality rarely did. Stitch was permitted to remain on Earth with his adopted family, and though he still got into trouble, they accepted him for who he was. The aliens even remained, and everyone became a strange family unit, much like the Avengers and Loki. 

Perhaps Loki had found his Ohana.


End file.
